The invention relates to a furniture fitting in the form of a cup-shaped hinge housing which can be anchored into a bore of a furniture door and used as a door side pivot carrier for a furniture hinge.
Hinge housings for furniture hinges exist in great variety. Each hinge housing must solve the problem of providing a secure, and particularly, a non-rotating anchoring in the bore of the furniture door. All of the forces, especially those caused by the weight of the door, must be transmitted by means of the hinge housing to the hinge and from there to the furniture body. In addition to this there is the requirement that the hinge housing be simple and compatible with production means already in existence at the furniture manufacturers facilities.
The most usual hinge housing has taken the form of a cup shaped unit having on its circumferential wall several outward projecting, ratchet type ribs, which are pressed laterally into the wall of the bore when the unit is hammered into the bore. To further secure the hinge housing, inclined screws, which are screwed into open holes arranged at an angle to the axis of the hinge housing, are used in addition to the ratchet type ribs. The installation of these hinge housings can normally be carried out as a rule only by trained personnel using special tools.
Other hinge housings are known in which these is at least one locking element which can be rotated or swivelled about an axis which runs parallel to the axis of the cup shaped part or which may be slightly inclined to the axis thereof. In an unlocked position, inclined surfaces remain completely within the circumferential outline of the cup shaped part and when moved to the locked position, the engaging surfaces will project outside the circumferential surface and press into the wall of the bore.
Furthermore, there are hinge housings in which the locking element does not act directly against the wall of the bore, but by means of a special locking section, a portion of the cup shaped element is pushed into the material of the wall of the bore. In the simplest case this locking section is formed by a radially outward expanding part of the hinge housing. The locking element then has a camming face as an eccentric which spreads the expandable section.
In each of these cases a very good non-rotating anchoring of the cup shaped part within the bore of the furniture door can be achieved by the anchoring of these known hinge housings, but they require special tools. The hinge housings having a locking element suffer a basic disadvantage in that rotating the locking element into the locked position also rotates the hinge housing within the bore of the furniture door. Therefore, correct positioning of the hinge housing prior to anchoring in order to achieve the correct position after anchoring is extremely difficult.
An objective of the invention is to provide a hinge housing which avoids these disadvantages and which can be anchored into a single component by untrained individuals having no special tools.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hinge housing having all the elements which are necessary for anchoring the hinge housing contained on the hinge housing so that loose, individual components for the final user to assemble are avoided.
A third object of the invention is to provide a hinge housing which is compatable with the new marketing technique of selling dismantled furniture directly to the buying public. Individual components of dismantled furniture are packed into readily handled packages which are transported by the buyer to be assembled at home. In order to prevent damage to the furniture components, those fittings which project byond the furniture components are supplied separately. Since as a rule the buyers will be nonspecialists, the fittings are designed so that the customer is in a position to assemble the furniture from these individual components without any particular skill and particularly without special tools.